Dragon Tooth
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Alvin time-travels to the past and kid-naps Hiccup as a baby. Hiccup grows up a slave to Alvin and the rest of Berk's teenagers must get him back. But why are they and Alvin the only one's who remember what truly happened?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
Alvin smacked his hand on his forehead. This was getting ridicules. He needed to think of a new method. But what? Just then Savage entered.  
"what?" snapped Alvin, irritably.  
"I think I may have found an answer to your problem" said Savage  
"well" cried Alvin "tell me!"  
"one of the guards discovered a seer nearby" answered Savage "of we can get her, she may be able to help with your problem."  
"bring me this seer" demanded Alvin  
The guards Alvin sent were gone for at least three days but they eventually returned with a cage covered by a tarp. Savage immediately brought the cage to Alvin. He lifted the tarp to reveal a young girl. Her orange, wavy hair reached a bit past her shoulders.  
"I thought you were bringing me a seer!" cried Alvin, outraged "this is a little girl."  
Savage was about to answer but the seer got there first.  
"young, but more powerful than you could ever know"  
She lifted her head to reveal her face. One glance at her face would shake anyone to the core. Her face was pale and dirty. Her lips were red, but dry and her long, black hair was slightly matter by dirt and blood. There seemed to be a marking of an eye on her right cheek. But the worst was her eyes, or where her eyes should have been. Her eyelids seemed to be stiched shut.  
"how can I defeat a dragon rider?" asked Alvin, getting straight to the point.  
"you're being defeated by a fourteen year old" the seer said, shortly  
"well" snapped Alvin, annoyed "he has a dragon"  
The seer did not seem intimidated.  
"if I tell you how" answered the seer "you must do something for me."  
"what do you want?" asked Alvin  
"for you to let me go" answered the seer  
"alright, fine" snapped Alvin "now tell me how"  
"you shouldn't try and train dragons yourself" explained the seer, with a slightly misty tone "but stop them from discovering to train dragons themselves"  
The eye on her cheek was glowing now.  
"but that's impossible!" cried Alvin  
"don't try and kidnap him now" she continued on "but before"  
"but it's already happened" growled Alvin "how can I stop them from training dragons if they already know how!?"  
"change history" answered the seer  
"and how am I going to do that?" snarled Alvin  
"use this" the seer held out a small golden object "It's a time travel device, it will help you change history"  
Alvin studied it for a moment.  
"how do I use it!?" he demanded  
"I'll help you" stated the seer "let me out of this cage and I will take you to the past. It will only work with help from a seer anyways."

Alvin nodded and savage opened the cage so the seer could step out. Once she was standing in front of Alvin, she grabbed the little gold object.  
"hold the other end!" she demanded when Alvin let go "or you won't come."  
She started to mutter things that no-one could hear under her breath, the eye glowing, and everything started to spin. Soon they were standing in the great hall, only no-one was there.  
"where is everyone!" demanded Alvin  
"they're coming" stated the seer "only they will not be able to see me because I have placed a cloaking device on myself."  
"fine" growled Alvin  
Soon another Alvin came in, this one looked a few years younger.  
"who are you!" he demanded, when he saw the other him  
"I am from the future" stated the first Alvin "I must tell you something."  
Silence.  
"well" asked the past-Alvin "what is it?"  
"well" explained future-Alvin "Stoick's son will become a dragon trainer, so you have to kidnap him as a baby before he can train the dragon. So, Berk won't have dragons"  
"okay" stated past-Alvin "but if I find out that you aren't really me from the future, I will take the boy and smack you with him."  
"alright" stated future-Alvin "I will be going now."  
The little gold item glowed in the seer's hand. Soon, they were back to the present.  
"I'll go home now" stated the seer  
"but" stated Alvin "you have to come back if I need help. I hate admitting i need help"  
"alright" sighed the seer "but don't put my in a cage or attack randomly this time!"  
"fine" stated Alvin "I'll just send my men to the mountain to get you. Or you could stay here. It'd be easier to get you. But what's your name"  
"alright." sighed the seer "fine. I'll stay. For my name, just call me Iris."  
Savage went to set up a room for Iris.  
"so" asked Alvin "the boy is here now"  
"yes" sighed Iris  
"you there!" cried Alvin, pointing to a random guard "bring the boy here!"  
"yes sir!" cried the guard and he hurried away.  
They didn't wait long before the guard returned pulling Hiccup in by the collar of his shirt.  
"oh" smirked Alvin "this is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup groaned and groggily opened his eyes. His eyes widened in horror. He was in the dragon arena. And now that he thought about it, was that growling he heard? He slowly rolled over to come face to face with a monstrous nightmare. It really is a Monsterous nightmare. They stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup jumped up and ran to the other side of the arena. He knew he hadn't been able to retrieve the lost weapons, but why lock him in with a dragon that would tear him limb from limb. After being chased around by an angry monstrous nightmare for a while, Hiccup noticed Alvin sitting in a large chair, watching. Hiccup raced to the door, grabbing the bars on it.  
"alright!" he yelled "I'm sorry I failed at finding the weapons that you lost! But please let me out!"  
He gave a small yelp as the nightmare grabbed his shirt with his teeth and pulled him down, pinning him to the ground with his talons. Right when Hiccup thought it was probably over, some outcasts pulled the dragon back into it's cage. Most people would've sighed in relief, but in Hiccup's case, more pain probably followed. Two outcasts pulled him to his feet by his arms as Alvin walked in. He slapped Hiccup hard across the face, causing his breath to come in sharply. Hiccup kept his face turned to the right in order to not look at Alvin's face, and kept his eyes downcast.  
"take him to his cell" ordered Alvin "and don't bring any food for the rest of the day."  
Hiccup bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out in protest. Normally he could go one day without food. But this make's a week! And only four out of those seven days had he gotten water. His cell was at the end of a long hallway with quite a few turns, and it was one of the larger ones. He stumbled in as the outcasts finally made their way to the cell. There wasn't much in the cell. It was completely gray, with a bared door, and a bed. Hiccup collapsed onto the floor, not even bothering to try and reach the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He wondered what his life would be like if he wasn't stuck here. He didn't know, but it had to be better than this, right? He sighed, at least the outcasts didn't kill him. He sat upright as he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Alvin came around the corner, looking rather angry about something. Hiccup cringed away in the cell, even though he knew it was to no avail. Alvin stormed into the cell and grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt, lifting him clean off the ground.  
"what do you mean you can't find those weapons?" Alvin snarled "you can't even brave a dragon for ten minutes."  
He threw Hiccup back on the floor, so he was laying at his feet.  
"you're going to go and look for those weapons again tomorrow" growled Alvin "and you won't come back until you've found them. Got it?"  
Hiccup nodded from the floor without even looking up.  
"good" seethed Alvin "and if you come back empty handed, I'm not going to feed you. And i'm not giving you any food until you come back with the weapons either."  
Hiccup bit his lip. He didn't think he'd be able to go longer than a week without food. Alvin stormed away but Hiccup didn't get up from his position. His head was pounding and he was going to have to go out and find some lost weapons tomorrow. Hopefully the pain in his ribs and his major headache, that may or may not have come from a small concussion, would be gone by then. These were his last thoughts before he fell asleep. The next day Hiccup woke up with a dull pain in the side. He groaned as hunger gnawed at his stomach. He had just stood up when an outcast came around the corner and unlocked the door. He pushed Hiccup towards the great hall where Alvin was waiting. When Hiccup came in, Alvin went over what he said earlier with no less venom in his voice. With that said, Hiccup walked out of the great hall towards the more wild parts of the island. Just as he was nearing the end of the village, Iris seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Hiccup jumped a bit. He wasn't as scared as Iris as he was of Alvin (she even helped him sometimes) but he was always at least a little bit afraid of everyone, and Iris wasn't an exception.

"hi" he mumbled, trying to slip by  
But she grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled his back. He noticed the slight smell of cooked salmon on her and tried to ignore the hunger tearing at his stomach.  
"I heard that Alvin's given up feeding you" stated Iris  
Hiccup fidgeted for a bit but eventually nodded.  
"here" she held out a salmon "you can't go on a search on an empty stomach."  
"thank you" sighed Hiccup, taking the salmon  
Iris nodded and left, probably to help Alvin with something. Hiccup ate the salmon and set off to find the weapons. Thirty minutes later he was already wishing he would find the weapons soon. He didn't want to run into any wild dragons. But it felt like this island could go on forever. Hiccup had been searching most of the day, and there was only two hours until sunset when he finally saw the weapons. He sighed in relief and ran towards them. But he froze ten feet away. Right in front of the pile was a large black sleeping dragon. He'd never seen this dragon before so he didn't know what it was. He quietly observed the dragon and found it was injured and wound with rope. For the first time in his life he felt a pang of sorrow for a dragon. He grabbed the weapons and made to walk away but he suddenly felt someone watching him. He spun around to see the dragon staring right at him. He wanted to walk away but found he couldn't. He for some reason couldn't leave this dragons here, he somehow felt like he knew it. He looked into it's eyes and saw what he felt everyday of his life, fear. He cautiously walked towards the dragon. He for some reason didn't want it to be killed or even injured. He grabbed a dagger from the pile of weapons and knelt before the dragon. He closed his eyes and places a hand on the dragon's side. The breathing was labored and he could feel it's heartbeat speed up. He felt a connection to the dragon right then. All his life he'd been trapped and injured and afraid. Then here this dragon is tied up and scared, and a hurt tail fin. He didn't know why he did it, or even what he was doing, exactly. He took a deep breath, placed the dagger again the rope and started to saw back and forth. He kept his eyes on the rope even though he could feel the dragon's eyes burning into him. As he finally cut the last rope, the dragon jumped up and Hiccup sat there, unsure of what to do. He was terrified and wondering why he'd just cut free a ferocious dragon. But instead of hurting him, like Hiccup had thought he would, the dragon gave a loud roar and bounded away. Hiccup sat there, stunned, as it started to rain. He looked at his reflection in a small puddle that had formed. The outcast symbol that had been marked into his cheek at young age shone brightly white on his skin. Touching it lightly, he sighed and got up, gathering the weapons in his arms, and headed back towards the great hall.

* * *

**Yay! Review or I will _NOT_ put up the next chapter. Sorry, that's just how I roll. It's so i know u want the next chapter. It will explain how Toothless got shot down in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was a little busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE  
Stoick watched the teens cautiously. They had started acting a little strange. All of their parents had said that they had asked about where their dragons were. Whatever that meant. They had the healers look at them, but they said the teens were fine. A few of them had even asked where Hiccup was. This really worried Stoick and their parents.

Hiccup had disappeared thirteen years ago. He was most likely dead. Something wasn't right. The teens were in a small huddle, whispering hurriedly. Something they did a lot. Stoick couldn't hear the conversation, but he could tell from their faces it was important, at least to them.

* * *

{outcast island}  
The ten outcast warriors looked down at the rope. They were all covered in armor and fully armed, ready to bring a ferocious night fury back. But it seemed gone.

"where could it have gone?" wondered Savage, who was leading the search "and how did it get out?" it was silent for a moment before Savage barked a new command "alright! Head back to the great hall and report the dragon missing! Alvin will know what to do from there! But bring the rope! It may lead to clues!"  
The team marched back towards the village, three of them holding the severed rope. They opened the doors to the great hall to see Alvin pacing back and forth, and Hiccup standing by the far wall.  
"where's the dragon!" demanded Alvin  
"we want to know that too" answered Savage "we got there and the dragon was gone, but the ropes were still there"  
Alvin looked over the ropes.

"um" asked one of the outcast warriors quietly "why is he here?" he gestured to Hiccup  
"he found the weapons yesterday" growled Alvin, tired of being asked the same stupid question "I'm letting him stay out of his cell today. But this was his second try! So he can't leave the hall."

There was a bit more silence as Alvin looked more closely at the severed ropes.  
"these were cut" announced Alvin "we have a traitor among us. Someone has freed the dragon"  
Hiccup felt his insides squirm with fear. What if they figured out he had cut the rope.

"Savage" demanded Alvin "you make sure the boy doesn't leave. I'm going to see if Iris knows who cut the rope."  
Alvin left and made his way towards Iris's house, barging in without knocking.

"what!" cried Iris irritably, she seemed to be the only one not afraid of Alvin "can't you do anything yourself."  
"I need you to tell me who cut the rope on the night fury we shot down" demanded Alvin, ignoring Iris's comment.  
"you mean I shot down" corrected Iris  
"just tell me!" cried Alvin  
Iris sighed and concentrated hard.

"well" demanded Alvin, once the eye on her cheek had stopped glowing "who is it?"  
"the boy" answered Iris "he found the dragon while looking for the weapons."  
"arg!" cried Alvin "why?"  
"fate will come in no matter what happens" answered Iris, calmly "fate will happen one way or another."  
"argh!" yelled Alvin

He stormed out, slamming the door on his way out. He grabbed a long thin black whip before storming inside the great hall. He stormed over to Hiccup, whipping him across the cheek and chest. A long thin line swept from below Hiccup's eye to his rib cage. He fell to the floor with a pained groan.

"why we're you so stupid!" seethed Alvin "you let free a night fury!"  
He grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to eye level.  
"do you have any idea how important that was?" snarled Alvin "how idiotic are you!? Letting a night fury free!"  
"that was a night fury?!" gasped Hiccup

Alvin yelled in frustration as he threw Hiccup back on the ground. Hiccup groaned as Alvin fumed above him.  
"what am I supposed to do now?!" Alvin yelled  
"why don't you send him Hiccup to find the night fury"

They all turned to see Iris walking through the door.  
"and why should I do that?!" snarled Alvin  
Iris half dragging half leading Alvin to the other side of the room.  
"because" sighed Iris "if he could tame the night fury before, then he should be able to find it now."

Alvin thought about this for a moment before deciding that he wanted his dragons to be trained.  
"alright" declared Alvin, storming up to Hiccup "you're going to find the night fury."  
"what?" groaned Hiccup  
"are you deaf?" yelled Alvin "you are going to find this dragon!"  
Hiccup stumbled to his feet, his head pounding. He didn't know why he was being sent to find the dragon but he knew better than to question Alvin.

* * *

{somewhere in a forest}  
Toothless paced back and forth as he tried to piece everything together. He was stuck here with no way to ever get off and was just starting to realize that something was very wrong on this island. He gets shot down in front of some weapons that the boy who used to ride him was sent to find, he didn't recognize him but let him free anyways, and had the outcast symbol on his cheek.

Toothless didn't know what was going on but needed to find out. Hiccup was obviously mistreated here so, if Toothless ever saw him again, he'd need to make sure he stayed away from that evil place. Even of Hiccup didn't recognize him. Toothless definitely remembered him and needed to make sure he was safe.

* * *

**All I have to say this chapter is, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I feel really bad. I was busy and had very bad writers block. I hate writers block! Here's the next chapter (finally)!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR  
Hiccup waited in front of the great hall. The dagger secured in his belt pressed against his thigh and his knuckles were white from grasping the satchel on his shoulder. Inside was some wound up rope and a salmon.

"what are you still doing here?!"

Hiccup jumped as Alvin stormed up behind him.

"get going!"

Hiccup jumped and quickly made his way out of the village. He was quickly out on the dry rocks by himself, with no one to be seen for miles around. How was he supposed to find a dragon in this whole island? Sure, it's a dragon, but still, he was searching an entire island! He groaned and rested against a large rock. Suddenly a large creature jumped out from behind him. He stared in shock at the dragon. How long had it been watching him? And how could he have not noticed? He gave a small yelp as the night fury jumped for him. He uttered a small groan as his head connected with the rock.

* * *

Hiccup woke up in a cave, stuck under some tree roots. A frightened yelp escaped him as the night fury jumped down from a ledge. Was it going to eat him? It just stared at him, and he stared right back. He wasn't sure what to do. What could he do? He was trapped under a tree root, in a cave, with a night fury. That's just wonderful. But why hadn't the dragon eaten him yet? He still felt that strange connection when he looked deep into the dragon's eyes. But he didn't know why. And it scared him.

* * *

Iris stared doubtfully at the piece of parchment in front of her. A ransom letter? Seriously? Alvin's been holding onto that boy for thirteen years! And now he wants to ransom him off! And why? Why was she writing the letter! Couldn't he write his own letter! Why did he want to ransom the boy off anyways? And where was he? He'd been missing for almost two days. How is Alvin supposed to ransom someone he couldn't even find? Iris rubbed her temples. Why did she help Alvin in the first place? And why did she stay here?

It was stressful. She sighed, and finally finished up the letter. She walked towards Alvin's house, dropping it off on the table, seeing as he wasn't there, and headed outwards. She should never have accepted to help Alvin. She was finally realizing that Alvin had been using her power for evil. She was dismayed knowing that her spell couldn't be reversed right now.

It would have to wait until the boy proved himself, or something like that. She sighed. Disappointed that she had fallen for such trickery. She messed with fate itself. That's a crime that most people (or seers) wouldn't dare do. Of course, at the time, she wasn't completely sure what she was doing. She sighed. She shouldn't worry about this too much. There's nothing she can do about it. Of course, now the other one was safe. But maybe, she hadn't messed fate up. Maybe it could stitch itself back together. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

* * *

"what do you think happened?"

Astrid dragged the stick across the ground, causing a thin line to break the dirt apart.

"I don't know." she sighed "he just sort of, disappeared."

Ruffnut nodded. The two girls were talking over the strange turn of events. They still didn't understand how Hiccup had just magically disappeared. And no one remembered him. Well, not well at least. But now they were suddenly at war with the dragons again. What happened? Just then the rest of the teens sauntered up.

"what're you talking about?" asked Snotlout

"we're trying to figure out what happened to Hiccup" explained Astrid

"who?"

The rest of the teens had panic written on their faces. Except for Fishleggs. He looked highly confused. Astrid hadn't noticed the girl with wavy, dusky red hair and hazel eyes standing behind the rest of the teens.

"oh" cried Astrid "no-one, Taylor"

Before Taylor could say anything Soick's voice came through the trees.

"coming dad!"

Taylor quickly ran off.

"that was close" sighed Astrid

"I'm sorry" spoke up Fishleggs "but, should we know who Hiccup is?"

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Cliff hanger! Sorry, it wasn't terribly long. But what did you think? Review! Please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I've been really busy. Thank you mk94 for giving me the idea that Toothless feed Hiccup fish, I wasn't thinking of what Toothless would be feeding him. A Guest asked if Iris was from Once Upon A Time, yes and no. Iris is actually my best friend, but I did get the idea from Once Upon A Time. That show rocks!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"yes!" Astrid cried stomping up to Fishleggs "we should know who Hiccup is. He's our friend."

"but I've lived here my whole life" cried Fishleggs in distress "and I've never seen this guy before!"

"but he only disappeared a few months ago!" cried Ruffnut

"what?" wondered Fishleggs

"well we weren't really friends with him until a year ago" reasoned Tuffnut

"huh?" Fishleggs tried to think "I don't remember him"

"no?" wondered Snotlout "he was the one who trained dragons."

"what!" cried Fishleggs "someone trained dragons! I'm so confused!"

He ran off yelling with everyone else staring after him in confusion.

"he doesn't remember." breathed Astrid

* * *

Hiccup blinked awake. The dragon wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sat up. He had been stuck here for about a week. On the third day the night fury had finally let him out of the tree roots that had pinned him to the ground. He jumped as the dragon slinked back into the cave.

He was still a little jumpy around the night fury but he'd realized long ago that the dragon wasn't going to eat him. The dragon dropped a fish by his feet. That's what they'd been eating for the past week. It actually wasn't as bad as Hiccup had thought. He had eaten weird things before, as he'd been a prisoner on outcast island. At least the dragon was feeding him. Maybe this was even better than being stuck in the outcast prison. It probably was.

"do you have a name?" wondered Hiccup

He peered curiously at the dragon. It hadn't hurt him for a week. It must be friendly. He gingerly held out a hand. The dragon nuzzled his head against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled.

"now for a name" sighed Hiccup "I can't keep calling you dragon now, can I?" he thought for a few minutes "how about...Toothless."  
He didn't know why he chose that name. It just popped into his head. He felt strangely attached to it. Like it was the name of an old friend he'd lost.

"Hello Toothless" he smiled

* * *

"where is he?" yelled Alvin

"I-I don't know" stammered savage

"well" snarled Alvin "I've already told them that I'd have the boy ready! They're coming in two days!"

"well" thought savage "maybe if we sent out a search party-"

"just get me Iris!" screeched Alvin

Savage nodded vigorously and scurried off to find the seer. Alvin groaned. This was not working out as he'd hoped. It wouldn't have made any difference if he had kidnapped the girl instead. Savage suddenly came back with Iris trailing behind.

"you said this would work!" screamed Alvin

Iris signed.

"well." she reasoned "you're not loosing a battled to a teenager, are you?"

"but he's not helping me either!" yelled Alvin "he's not training any dragons!"

"that wasn't part of the deal!" cried Iris

"the point is" snarled Alvin "he's not of any help to me. So, I'm sending him over to the berserkers. But I can't find him anywhere!"

"not my problem" grumbled Iris

Alvin sent her an angry glare but didn't hurt her. He needed her for this.

"I need you to find him." he said

"No"  
Alvin let our a yell and slapped her across the face. Unfortunately, he had not seen Iris in action. She let out a scream and launched herself at Alvin. Savage attempted to get her off his master but she would not move. When Savage finally removed her. Alvin had a large bruise on his left cheek and scratches all over.

"how dare you!" screeched Alvin

Iris sent a quiet snarl his way.

"get this off my island"Alvin demanded

"there'll be no need to direct me off." declared Iris "I don't want to stay here anyways."

And with that she waved her hand and disappeared. Alvin let out an angry cry.

"well!" yelled Alvin to Savage "don't just lazy about! Find her! We need her to find the boy!"

Savage let out a scared cry.

"I'm not here!" he screamed as he ran out "I'm gone!"

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
